Gender Change and Slave
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Tony is transformed into a woman concubine & slave by HYRDA he ends up being there sex slave. An get present with his new female organs. Tony is collared like a animal & partly experimented on. They tormented if with knowledge He/She will never be free. Will h...she? After three years of being experimented on & a baby factor?..Tony/Steve/Bucky/Stephen/T'Challa/Nat/Thor/Loki: Horror
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

**Author's Note: Kind of like my story of Slavery and Soulmate**

**WARNING: Medium Harem. And a little bit of horror and TRIGGERS at the start. If don't like don't read: **

**RATED: MA17+**

* * *

**Introduction**

Tony is transformed into a woman concubine and slave by HYRDA he ends up being there sex slave and. An get present with his new female organs. Tony is collared like a animal and partly experimented on. They tormented if with knowledge He/She will never be free. Will h...she? After three years of being experimented on and a baby factor?...

* * *

Pairing: Tony/Steve/Bucky/Stephen/Bruce/Betty/Valkyrie/Sam/Natasha/T'Challa/Thor/Loki/Sif/Nebula/Logan/Phil/Melinda/Hunter/Bobbi

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

Tony was tired for the last two months he had been trying to get his friends home. But with little success. Ross was putting up a fight that Tony didn't expect. He just wanted this to be over and have his soulmate marks revealed for some reason they wouldn't reveal themselves he was starting to think he didn't have one.

He wasn't paying attention to where he was going until he felt something hit him in the neck. He felt dizzy and suddenly all he knew was darkness. He doesn't hear or feel anything after that.

Next thing he knows he woke up in a cell with a slim mattress. And there was nothing else in this cell but a toilet. He knew then he had been kidnapped. Just great he didn't have time for this.

"Come get me you bastards", Tony yells getting up and finding his hands in shackles.

Suddenly the doors open and soldiers come in with rifles in their hands.

"Why was I taken? Did I sleep with your mothers?" Tony asks

He is punched in the face and gut for that. He was gasping as they drag him out of his cell. He thinks he puts up a good fight as he struggles with them trying to get away. They pull him through the place that he was in. Tony pales as he sees the HYDRA symbol on the walls.

"No, No not HYDRA", Tony mutters causing the soldiers to smirk

He was dragged to what looked like an operation room. But with a table with clamps on the arms and feet of the table. It looked like a steel table with a cover other it.

"What is going on?" Tony asks panicked

"You are about to get the royal treatment Tony", a voice says

Tony freezes he thought that person was dead. He turns and see Obadiah Stane and Ross smirking evilly behind him.

"How are you alive?" Tony asks

"That is for me to know Tony", Stane says smirking

"Put him on the table with restraints in place", Ross orders

Tony tries to fight but he couldn't and he took the implants for the Ironman suit out of him so he couldn't call his armour. He was pulling onto the table kicking and struggling but the soldiers where strong and soon had his arms and ankles TIGHTLY clasped down in metal clamps.

"What is the meaning of this?" Tony asks as lab coated men and women come in and insert a needle into his hand

"Payback Tony", Stane says smirking, "You have ruined me. So now it is my turn"

"You are in my way of needed changes. It will be better once this is over", Ross says

"What are you going to do?" Tony asks trying not to have any fear in his voice

"You will find out. They are going to knock you out first for the first bit. So your lucky. But when you wake up you will be in a world of pain", Stane says

Tony's head was forced still and they clap his head in place. Tony was panicking.

"What are you doing?" Tony stutters

Tony tries to struggle as them come over with a syringe but he couldn't get his arms free or his head.

"No, No, don't do…", Tony starts but drifts off soon after they injected him

Tony doesn't know what happened he felt disorientated. His head was killing him and so was his neck. His neck was hard to move. The voices in the room were getting louder and the pressure in his brain hurt. He felt really funny. His vision was coming back and he saw lab coated men and women around him.

'_Where am I?' _Tony thinks

Then suddenly he could remember he had been taken by HYDRA, Stane and Ross. He looks around as the room comes into force and he knew something was different he didn't know what. He saw Stane and Ross smirking evilly at him.

"How you feeling Tony?" Stane asks

"Mmmm", Tony says but suddenly realised he couldn't get the words out

He tries again and starts to panic as nothing would come past his lips. Ross and Stane look delighted that he couldn't answer.

"Are you in pain?" Ross asks

Tony nods and thinks, _"What happened High Masters?"_

Tony didn't realise he called them High Masters.

"Do you realise you can project your thoughts?" Ross asks

"_How? High Masters?" _Tony asks still not realising he was calling them Masters

"You have collars on your neck. The mirror please", Stane says

Two soldiers put the mirror in front of Tony. Tony sees his shirt had been removed and to his horror there was collars around his neck. They were all thick and looked to be glued on. They covered his full neck.

"Not glued on _bolted _and _fused _to the bone", Ross says reading Tony's expression

"_They are __Bolted to experiments neck?" _Tony asks horrified not realising he had called himself experiment

"Yes. Also you have a headache don't you?" Stane asks

Tony nods.

"That would be the wires that are now in your brain they are making some of the collars work. They can't be removed without permanently damaging yourself", Ross says smirking

"_What are they High Masters?" _Tony thinks

"There is 35 of them all bolted to your neck bones. There is a Permanent transformation Collar that hasn't be activated yet, Prevent Insanity Collar, Enhanced Memory Collar, Sensor Collar, Fast Healing Collars, Forced Awareness Collar, Arousal Collar, Sexual Eagerness Collar, Passion Collar, Lust Collar, Desire Collar, Sensitivity Collar, Hormones Collar, Female Instincts Collar, Motherly Instincts Collar, Pleasure Collar, Willingly Collar, Obedience Collar, Endurance Collar, Punishment Collar, Voice Prevention Collar, Chains Collars, Truth Collar, Attraction Collar, Secrecy Collar, Stamina Collar, Fear of Superiour People Collar, Trust Collar, Release Increase Collar, Enjoyment Intercourse Collar, Unhackable Collar, Need Collar, Submissive Collar, Longing Collar, Permanent chain collars on neck, wrists and ankles all bolted to the bones and Permanent Orders collar", Stane replies smirking evilly at Tony's wide eyes

"_What do you mean Permanent Orders High Masters?" _Tony thinks

"You have 57 of them. They are: 1 you are to be on all fours like the bitch you are unless waiting on someone or needing to stand to work. 2 you have to be naked all the time. 3 you can't harm the baby or any children you have. 4 you must obey the males. 5 you must obey Doctors, Nurses, Scientists, and High Ranking officials or soldiers of rank. 6 you must not speak, and only beg or scream or tell someone if you are in pain. 7 you must call herself Bitch, Slag, Slave, Dog, Slut, Whore, Experiment, Garbage, Trash or IT. 8 you must not make contact with anyone outside HYDRA bases. 9 you must not tell anyone where HYRDA bases are. 10 you must submit to experiments. 11 you must do everything yourself. 12 No sarcasm. 13 No backchat. 14 you must submit to punishments. 15 you can't sit on the furniture the isn't in your cell. 16 you must call everyone Master or Mistress plus there Title. 17 you must eat what is given. 18 you can't have head higher then ITS betters. 19 Do all the work that everyone wants even when pregnant. 20 never call herself Tony Stark again. 21 you must never put on the Ironman armour again. 22 you are not to tell anyone you where Tony Stark or Ironman. But you can tell one time a person. 23 your not allowed to run away. 24 your not allowed to communicate outside this base without permission from your Masters. 25 your not allowed to insult any Agents or people of HYDRA. 26 you must not harm yourself. 27 you must keep HYDRA's secrets. 28 you must not reveal HYDRA's members. 29 you can't say no to someone asking for sex or suggesting it even in the slightest ask in the person. 30 you must preform ANY sexual act someone asks. 31 your not allowed pain killers of any kind. 32 you must tell the truth as long as it doesn't interfere with other orders. 33 your not allowed to drink and alcohol. 34 your not to take any illegal drugs. 35 you must clean up your own filth like after any experiments and uses of the labs you used. 36 you can't sleep more then 7 hours. 37 you must do everything you are told unless it interferes with other permeant orders. 38 your not allowed computers of any sort. 39 your not allowed phones of any sort or to use them. 40 No arguing. 41 your not allowed birth control. 42 your not allowed any weapons. 43 your not allowed to call anyone by nicknames. 44 your not allowed to tell enermies of HYDRA names of anyone in or involved in HYDRA. 44 Your not allowed to physically harm Anyone. 45 your not allowed to write. 46 your not allowed to use codes. 47 no secret messengers. 48 no bragging. 49 You take care of your own hygiene. 50 No makeup. 51 No disguises. 52 No hacking. 53 you must serve us. 54 you must not complain. 55 you must not meddle. 56 your not allowed to swear. 57 You must tell your secrets or others when ordered. You understand?" Ross asks

"_I will never call you bas…", _Tony was cut of but a shock through him

"None of that Tony. We are going to give you a taste of what punishments will look like soon", Stane says, "But first a examination. so you know what the sexual collars will do"

Tony feels his legs pulled apart. He sees a man start moving his hand towards his genitals. Suddenly his genitals was grabbed and they where being stroked and touched. Tony suddenly was overcome with desire.

"_More please Master", Tony begs moaning_

He couldn't believe he was enjoying this. But it doesn't go on for long. soon someone was squeezing tight. Causing Tony to cry out in pain.

_"Please stop Masters", Tony cries as more pressure was on his genitals_

"Keep going", Ross says smirking

Tony was moaning, begging and pleading for it to be over. As they squeezed and stretched his genitals.

_"Stop it you son of a bi...", Tony was stopped by the punishment collar_

"None of that. You will get punished now. Prepare to shock", Stane says

Tony watches as them bind him tighter. And come with a rubber bit. He paled they were going to shock him with electricity. Like they did to Barnes.

"_IT will go insane", _Tony thinks

"You have a serum and collar that won't let you", Ross says smirking

"_IT will die", _Tony says

"You have a collar and serum that will make sure you don't", Stane smirks evilly

Tony was ordered to open his mouth and he couldn't not do it. The rubber bit was put in his mouth and he was told to shut it. The headphones go over his ears and suddenly his world erupts in pain. He screams bloodcurdling screams. He begs and cries as the electricity passes through him. He doesn't know how long passes, but the little voice he had was hoarse, and the pain was intense unto the pain has stopped and he was thrown back into his cell he does hear the lab coated Doctors say he was under the electricity for 5 hours.

He was thrown on his thin mattress and he cries at the pain still going through his body. Soon he cries himself to sleep. As his body continues to tremble.

He doesn't know how long he was asleep until he was woken up with cold water and dragged back out of his cell again. He was pulled along on all fours by his neck chain that was connect to a hoop on his neck.

He whimpers as he was back in the same room as last time but a machine was there. He was once again strapped in tightly. He whines as the harness goes over his body it was like what his father described the machine that made Captain America.

He sees Ross and Stane again smirking.

"Ready for this experiment?" Stane asks

"_What is happening High Masters?" _Tony asks whimpering to their delight

"You are about to go through a change and a versus of serums injected into every part of you", Ross explains

"_What change does IT have to go through?" _Tony asks cringing as he calls himself an IT

"You are being changed into a FULL woman. All your male parts will remove themselves painfully and all women parts will grow in their place painfully. It will be extremely painful. We have another one we did this too. A guy named Alexander. He is now a she and is a slave like you and goes by the same names as you will and has the privilege of going by Alexandra instead of degrading names", Ross explains

Tony whimpers at the knowledge about what was going to happen as he was stripped naked and more needles appeared over places including his chest, stomach, and genitals. And his back had needles pressed to it. But he feels a man playing with his bits. Tony moans in pleasure to his horror.

"_More please Master", _Tony begs to his horror

"Oh no. Stop that Doctor Turner. We need to get the change done", Ross says

"_Please don't High Masters bitch will do anything", _Tony begs

"No good enough. This process will be long. So enjoy the change and the chance to scream and beg", Stane says smirking

"Three", a man says

Tony whimpers.

"Two", a woman says

Tony whines again about what was about to happen.

"One", a man says

"_Please don't Mistresses and Masters", Tony begs_

"ZERO!" they call and pull a lever

The needles all stab into his body and plunge whatever they had in them in him. He again begins to scream in seconds. His insides all felt like they were on fire and his blood felt like it was boiling. He was thrashing in the restraints and he knew he was begging for it to stop. He DID feel another dose of needles go in the same places and let out a blood curdling screams again but he also felt himself get smaller.

Tony didn't know how long the change took but he heard his voice turn feminine. The pain stated dying and he was disorientated again. He felt something knew in his stomach and his chest felt heavy. He felt he had long hair. He whimpered at the aching muscles in his body.

"You with us experiment?" the Doctor asks

"_Yes IT is with you Master Doctor", _Tony says hoarsely

"Get the Bosses", the doctor says

Minutes later Ross and Stane come in smirking widely and their eyes held desire which made Tony shiver.

"Now that is a body", Stane says

"_What happened High Masters to Experiment?" _Tony asks

"Get the mirror", Ross orders

Tony looks at himself in the mirror and was shocked. His male genitals were gone. He had breasts that were at least a D cup maybe bigger. He had shrunken to a 5'4 in height. His black hair was very long. His beard was gone and his face had turned feminine.

"_Will experiment change back?" _Tony asks

"No it is permeant. You were changing for 24 hours. Now we injected 23 serums into you including the first lot they are Enhanced Fertility Serum, Fast Healing Serum, Enhanced Hormones Serum, Prevent Insanity Serum, Biology Changes Serum, Sense Serum, Longer Life Serum, Protection of the Uterus and womb Serum, Enhanced Memory Serum, Enhanced Body Serum, Sensitive Organs Serum, Enhanced Feeling Serum, Voice Disintegration Serum, Powers Serum, Humbling Serum, Immune Boost Serum, Enhanced Emotions Serum, Sexual Eagerness Serum, Behaviour Change Serum, Enhanced Stamina Serum, Enhanced Endurance and Enhanced Hunger. You also has a serum that will turn any pain killer to fire in your veins", the doctor says examining him/her

Tony whimpers at all of that.

"You last permeant order is that you will not refer to yourself as male or him anymore. It will be her and she", Ross informs Tony

"_Experiment understands High Masters. Can I have a name that is not the others?" _Tony asks

"You had NO right to ask you will be punished. Electric shock again boys and girls", Stane says clapping his hands

Tony whimpers as she went through the same prep as last time. And just as suddenly she was being shocked again. Her screams echoed off the walls. And she was thrashing. It went on like that for a long time before it stopped and she was panting but she wasn't removed from the table yet. She was lying on her back now.

"_Please no more on experiment High Masters", _she sobs crying

"We will see. We are still working on interesting chains for you. Now you will be getting branded as a second lot of right of passage into you new life", Stane says pulling out the branding irons

"You will be getting to HYDRA symbol on the right side and S for slave on the left", Ross informs her getting the other branding iron

Tony feels sick and terrified. She didn't know why this was happening to her. She really didn't want to be branded. But suddenly two branding irons where on her cheek and she let out bloodcurdling screams. They did her hands, her shoulders, her thighs, and her feet. They then did a big brand on her chest that would have made her pass out if she could. Then they violently flipped her and they did her back and both butt cheeks. They then flipped her again.

"You know the last places we will be doing?" Ross asks smirking

_"Where High Masters?" Tony asks crying_

Tony sees the branding irons go over her breasts before pressing down she lets out bloodcurdling screams. she cried as they lifted the branding irons.

"You know the last brand we are going to do Bitch?" Stane asks

_"Please no more High Master", Tony hiccups _

They hover one branding iron over her lower region. She begs them not to but was ignored she lets out bloodcurdling screams when the branding iron touched her lower region.

She was crying hysterically once it was done. Her violent sobs filled the room. And so did her laboured breathing.

"Now IT the last right of passage is to take your new virginity. Obadiah will have that honour", Ross informs her

"_Please no High Masters", _Tony whines crying

"Come with me", Stane says clicking her neck chain on and dragging her on all fours to his quarters

Tony was barely able to move from all the torture her body had been under the last 30 hours. But she was forced on. Tony saw a very nice room and whimpered spotting the bed.

"Now you will enjoy this with those collars of yours", Stane says huskily, "Stand"

Tony does and feels sick when Stane runs his hands over her and squeezes her new sensitive breasts.

"I like this knew body of yours Bitch. It suits a whore like you", Stane whispers in her ear

He throws her onto her stomach on the bed and undresses. Tony felt her body responding to what was happening and it horrified her as Stane did anal sex on her first and moved on to oral. Which had her moaning in please. She choked as he put his big cock in her mouth.

"Swallow all of it", Stane whispers huskily as he releases

Tony had no chose but too. She was nearly sick with it.

"Suck it", Stane says

To her horror she does. He continues to gee mouth is saw. And he moves downward.

_"Please more High Master", Tony begs_

She feels Stane testing her new entrance_. _Probing it. Teasing her.

"_Please Take me High Master", Tony hears herself beg_

Stane then violently takes her newfound women's virginity. And Tony cries out in pleasure. But inside she was crying in pain, horror and sick liking of it.

Stane goes on for hours putting his fingers up and all, as well as toys and Tony felt so much pain at the end of it and her stomach felt weird. She was dripping with pleasure and blood by the end of the rape session. She had been silently screaming and begging in her mind for it too stop, but another part of her loved it and that was the part of her mind begging Stane for more.

_"More please High Master", Tony hears herself beg_

Stane chuckles.

"This is just too good", Stane says teasing her

_"Please", she begs_

"No. Now I will show you to your accommodations now your part of this organisation. But they are not as nice as this. Nice things are a privilege", Stane says connecting the chain again

Tony was pulled along on all fours which was humiliating as soldiers of HYDRA snickered at her and saw the blood dripping down her legs from the rough sex. With her mouth swollen from the oral sex. And they were admiring her body.  
Stane was telling her all the different rooms were about. Like he was giving her a guided tour. She was whimpering at all the movement on her hands and knees. Finally them come to a room with a locked door. There were doors lined up along the hallway on both sides.

Stane opens it and Tony sees a room with a thin mattress, two threadbare blankets, a small pillow, a toilet, sink and shower. Two thin towels. An old clock. A small mirror. A couple of raggedy books. There were metal hoops on the wall for her chains. Some had chains already on them.

"_What is this High Master?" _Tony asks

"This is your room or pen from now on. All you need it here. You will get three manly cold meals a day at 06.00am, 12.00pm and 21.00pm. You serve us everyday from 06.00am to 21.00 hours so about 15 hours. With 10 minute break for meals. You are up or cold water is put on you and you will be punished by the collar or the electric shock you have had twice and you will still have to do your 15 hours a day. Lights will go out at 22.00 and won't go back on to the morning. You don't have heating but you only get the bare minimum heat when you have a baby. You have 10 minutes for a shower. You are watched 24 hours a day from security cameras. Your door is locked with keys, bolts, fingerprint scanner and passcodes. You have a small suppły of medical supplies. You only have cold water in the shower. All water to drink for you comes out of the tap. You will be chained when you are in this room by your neck, wrists and ankles", Stane says hooking all the very heavy manacles up and the ankles and wrists to each other with only a small gap between them

"_How does IT get to all this room High Master?" _Tony asks

"The manacles will reach every corner of this room and not a inch more. The Punishment collar will shock you violently if you or anyone else tries to take of the chains that are attached to your bones. Your in charge of cleaning this room and any mess you make you have to clean up", Stane replies finishing up, "Your punishment collar records how many times you try and break permeant orders and depending on the numbers you might get electric shocked for your continued disobedience"

"_How does experiment know if she is getting to her limit?" _Tony asks

"You don't but you have a little leer way as a new slave", Stane replies

"_What are punishments to Slave High Master?" _Tony asks

"Withholding of food, whipping, different chains, more work and you already know shock treatment for hours at a time", Stane replies

"_How many slaves are there High Master?" _Tony asks

"10 women and 5 males. We don't really need males. All slaves have to pleasure the HYDRA troops and anyone else we say too", Stane informs her, "This is the room blocks for all of you"

"_High Master what about Experiments clothes?" _Tony asks

"You have a permeant order never to wear clothes again. So that doesn't matter. Enjoy your night. Your meal will be here in half an hour", Stane says leaving the room and locking it

Tony whimpers looking at the bland room or pen as it was called that was not really fit for a person. Tony looked around not able to stand up even though she tried and was violently shocked for her attempts. Tony saw the cameras and shuttered at the prevents who were scanning her body now. She whimpers again as the collar shocks her.

Tony decides to bite the bullet and go to the toilet as she NEEDED to pee and be sick. She wanted to shower too. Tony crawls to the toilet and starts to throw up she doesn't know why. She thought it was something to do with everything that has happened in the last few days. She goes to the toilet and then crawls into the shower. Where she only got cold water. The cold water hurt the burns. She tries to scrub her body off all of her High Masters filth. She felt so violated. And dirty. She was in serve pain.

After she washed she had a look at her body and it was very what men call 'Hot' for a female. Long dark hair. Long eye lashes. And her breasts were big which she knew men would like. They looked like double D's. But she could see all the brands and they made her tear up. They were VERY deep into her skin. And hurt a lot. She saw all the collars and she knew why she couldn't really move her neck as the collars took up the full neck.

She then was shocked to see the soulmates names on her arms. They said Steven Rogers, James Barnes, Stephen Strange, Bruce Banner, Betty Ross, Valkyrie, T'Challa, Sam Wilson, Natasha Romanoff, James Howlett, Phil Coulson, Melinda May, Lance Hunter, Barbra Morse, Nebula, The Lady Sif, Thor Odinson, and Loki Odinson. She couldn't believe some of those names.

She was startled out off looking at herself as the door to her 'room' opened.

"Hello gorgeous", the man says smirking, "What is your name?"

"_I am Tony Stark", _Tony says

"What is your name?" the soldier asks

"_Ton…Experiment or IT, or Slave, or Whore, or Bitch, or Slag, or Dog, or Slut", _Tony's tongue forces out after a painful shock to her system

The solider smirks, "I love doing that to new slaves. Don't worry you will love it here"

"_I doubt that", _Tony replies getting another shock

"Have you enjoyed your time here?" the solider asks

_"Fuc...", _Tony starts but is shocked again

"I would love to fuck a hot body as you", the Solider says

_"Never going to happen you bast...", _Tony starts but is violently shocked again

"I love getting slaves in trouble. Actually everyone does. Enjoy your meal", the solider says leaving

Tony sees a bowl of soup greyish soup. Some stale bread. And some other stuff she wasn't sure about. She didn't think they would poison her so she decided to eat it. It had been days without food. She eats it nearly being sick but she stomachs it. And goes back to her uncomfortable bed knowing the lights would be out soon.

After she sat on her bed thinking of all the changes she could feel in her body. Something didn't feel right and she was going over what the collars, serums and everything she had been given. She heard about the organ sensitivity and maybe that was it.  
She also wondered if anyone was looking for her. She didn't know if she had anyone looking for her. Where her soulmates looking for her? Where the Rogue team members looking for her? She didn't know but she hoped for rescue and maybe help in removing these collars. But if they _were_ bolted to her neck bones and wires in her brain she knew enough to know they couldn't be removed. But she hoped.

She whimpered as the lights went out as she was still scared of the dark after everything she had been through. She huddled in a ball and waited for sleep to take her…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: TORTURE**

* * *

**Chapter .2. **

* * *

Tony had been woken up at midnight to be gang rapped by a bunch of drunk guards who entered up having her moaning, begging for more and dripping in pleasure. She hated those collars for making her feel this way. But she wanted to curse but every time she tried she was shocked by her punishment collar.

Tony wakes up again earlier then 6.00am because she felt like she was going to throw up. She goes slowly to the toilet as her chains making it difficult for her to move as her hands and feet were chained together and she only had 20 inches of gap between her hands the same with her feet. All the manacles where inches think and weight she guested all up about 9 Ilbs. She didn't think of it last night be she thought it was a little over kill of the bastards. She was electric shocked for that thought.

She leans over the toilet bowl throwing up trying to manoeuvre her chains out of the way this would take sometime to get used to and she hoped she wouldn't have to get used to it. Her vaginal passage felt extreme pain and so did her mouth from the early morning oral sex.

She was throwing up for a while before she felt better. Suddenly the door was slammed open by a man

"_What time is it Master?" _Tony asks

"3.30am", the man replies, "I am a punishment officer. You are in trouble and need of a check up. You will come with me Whore"

"_Yes IT will Master", _Tony says meekly

The 'Punishment officer' unhooks all her chains and takes to lead her like a dog out of her 'pen' she would call it. He leads her through the halls to the dreaded room. She whimpers at the electric shock room.

"_Please Master I thought I had leer way", _Tony thinks

"It was a lie", the man says smirking

She was hurled onto the table and the restraints were back on her. And the Scientists and the Punishment officer was there.

"Open your mouth", the Scientist says showing the dreading rubber bit

"_No Experiment will be good Masters", _Tony begs

"That just adds time to your punishment", the Scientist says eyes narrowing, "Do you want to continue this? And make your punishment longer?"

"_No Master Scientist", _Tony whimpers opening her mouth

It slots into her mouth perfectly.  
"Bite down you will need it", the Scientist says, "We are testing out setting 7 out of 12 today. The highest we have down on you since we got here. This is a warning on your behaviour"

Tony whimpers at that. She didn't know she hadn't been on the highest setting all this time with her previous two punishments or treats she supposed the Scientists called them.

"Now the headphones", the Scientist says pulling out the headphones

Tony whimpers and whines as he puts them on  
"Now this is your punishment for your attitude the past 12 hours", the Scientist says like talking to a child

"_Please no Masters. Slave will be good", _Tony begs

"Three, Two, One", the Scientist says

And Tony's world erupts in pain. More extreme then she had felt in the last days. She was letting out bloodcurdling screams and she was biting the bit so hard it might break. She was thrashing against the restraints as she tried to escape but the pain worsened then. She felt the electric current reach every part of her body. She didn't know how much time past like before. But suddenly the pain died down and she was panting, sobbing and crying hysterically. She could barely breath from the treatment. It was like she had been suffocated.

The headphones were removed and the bit was taken out of her mouth. She could taste blood in her mouth.

"That was 5 hours long it is now 9am", the Scientist says, "I upped the treatment to 8 after you tried to escape"

"_How did you…?" _Tony sobs

"You projected those thoughts. You must work on your control", the Scientist replies, "Now you won't get breakfast because you missed it"

Tony whimpers in hunger. But she couldn't do anything about it.

"Now a doctor is coming in with Mr Stane. He will be doing a pelvic examine", the Scientist says leaving the room

She was still in restraints but they had been changed to the clamps now so they were tighten then the straps. She sees a man walk in with a pleasant expression. Stane was behind him.

"I am Doctor Smith. How are you today?" Doctor Smith asks grabbing a chart

"_Experiment hurts all over Master Doctor", _Tony whimpers, _"Please help the pain"_

"Your not entitled to pain killers", Doctor Smith says pleasantly

Tony whines but she couldn't do anything.

"Now we are going a pelvic examine and a Trans-Vaginal Scan that the good Scientists developed to do this test early as hours after conception", Doctor Smith says as nurses pull her legs apart and into strips.

Tony whimpers in pain from the move as she was still not healed from yesterdays rapes and this mornings. The Doctor sits down on a chair and picks up a what looked like a thick stick and puts gel on it.

"Now this is your first so this will be painful", Doctor Smith says smirking

"_What does it do Master Doctor?" _Tony asks

Doctor Smith smiles and inserts it up her vaginal cavity. Which causes her to cry out in pain. She squirmed as it felt so violating and wrong inside of her. She didn't understand what was going on. She sees through her tears Doctor Smith point at the screen and show Stane something. She didn't know what it was. She still didn't know what was happening to her. It takes him what feels like an age to pull it out but it was only twenty minutes.  
"Congratulations Slave you are pregnant", Doctor Smith says smiling

Tony was speechless how could that be possible? The gender change couldn't do this could it? Stane and Doctor Smith chuckle at her stunned expression.

"How much attention did you pay to the serums and collars you were given?" Doctor Smith asks

"Mmmm", Tony tries to talk forgetting she couldn't

"Thoughts Slave", Stane smirks

"_Bitch was overwhelmed", _Tony says

"Well you have ALL the female organs. You have been given a serum that increases your fertility. Allow with other serums that will help your pregnancy. This is your first so I need to run you through it. You will not be pregnant for 9 months like all normal females. Your pregnancy will be 10 to 11 months as you were once a male. You have been given a sensitivity Collar and a Sensitive Organ Serum. You will feel every movement and every bit of growth. You will feel the milk flowing through your breasts. It will be uncomfortable at first but as you get bigger it will hurt. You will have morning sickness for about four months starting from conception", Doctor Smith explains

"_How will Experiment give birth Master?" _Tony asks

Doctor Smith actually smiles, "You will be doing it all by yourself unless I happen to see on the security monitors you are in trouble"

"_All by myself?" _Tony whimpers

"Yes. Like other women have been doing for centuries", Doctor Smith says

"_What about Labour?" _Tony asks

"Could be anything up to 72 hours long. As it is normal to go days in labour", Doctor Smith replies

Tony whimpers at that thought of spending days in labour. But she also felt fear of spending the next ten to eleven months on her hands and knees like a dog while her belly grow.

"_What about the punishments? They will harm the baby won't they Master Doctor?" _Tony asks

"No they won't one serum prevents that so you will still get punished. So there is no way of getting out of that", Doctor Smith replies smiling pleasantly and writing on a chart

"_Help for Experiment?" _Tony asks

"Only books on what to expect. I will see you at your three month check up. Only sooner if your vitals are dangerous", Doctor Smith says smiling and leaving, "I will have Doctor Turner in here to fit the permeant monitor"

"Now Bitch you will be excused from the make up time of your work today but not again. Consider it a congratulations present on our bundle of joy", Stane says

Tony left sick as it started to come to her that she was having a baby with a person she once felt as a father figure.

She sees the other doctor come in and nurses come in and tighten her restraints. She then had a head restraint on. Which was terrifying.  
"_What is happening Masters?" _Tony asks panicking

"Your getting your monitors", the Doctor says pulling out a collar and a metal plate.

Tony couldn't move her head as it was put around her neck she felt a needle go into her arm and then she felt the pain in her neck and the force of something being drilled into her neck. She was screaming as they fit the collar on and she felt light headed for a second. Then her lower arm was on fire as they screwed and fussed something too it. Her tears feel from her eyes at the pain in her neck and arm.

"There done. IT has a permeant monitors are connected to ITS brain and wired into ITS body. The wrist moniter will tell us your pulse, blood pressure, another temperate reading, blood count and all of that. Does IT understand?", the Doctor says

Tony whimpers, "_Yes Master Doctor"_

"Now you will get to work. In an hour and a half you will get your lunch. The soldiers will tell you what to do", Stane says leaving

The Soldiers roughly pick her up from the table and throws her on the floor. They then start pulling her into the halls on wobbly knees and hands from everything that had happened this morning. She was taken to what looked like the cafeteria.

"You will scrub the floors on your hands and knees bitch I want this place to sparkle by lunch time bitch", the solider says putting her neck chain on one of the steel tables legs

Another soldier pulls out a bucket and a scrubbing brush and throwing them at her feet.

"Get to work Slave", the Solider says

Tony begins to reach for the items when she was hit in the back sharply. When she looked up to see a whip in a guys hand.  
"You say yes Master when accepting an order", the solider says

"_Yes Master"_, Tony says eyeing the whip fearfully

She begins to scrub the floors and goes over the floors with soap and water. It was gruelling work. She felt sick from morning sickness. And she was in so much pain from her 'punishment' this morning she didn't really want to be doing this. She looked up to see other slaves working away with her but they weren't chained.  
"_Why is IT chained and not them?" _Tony asks

"Because of who you were", the solider asks and whips her causing her to cry out, "Get back to work"

She manages to clean the floor as the soldiers came in for food. The smell of food made her feel both hungry and sick. She wanted food. The guys at the table that she was chained to look at her and smirk.  
"What food Slave?" one asks

"_Yes please Master", _Tony says

"Beg then like a dog you are", a woman says

"_Yes Mistress IT will beg", _Tony whimpers

Tony whines but she was hungry and this might be her only chance for food. So she does what she is told it was humiliating as they laughed and teased her before throwing her some bread that landed on the floor. She didn't want to eat it but she didn't have a chose if it was the only food. She was about to pick it put when a male says.

"Eat it like a dog. This too", the man says putting a bowl of mushy stuff in a bowl in front of her, "Lunch is served Dog"

Tony looks around and notices she was the only one that was getting this stuff and was being humiliated.

"Eat it dog like a dog", a solider yells

Tony's body moves without her consent and she was soon licking the mushy stuff up. And she realised to her horror it was actual dog food! They gave her dog food. She stops because she didn't want to eat this.  
"Eat it all as nothing goes to waste. You must lick it clean or a whip to the back if your not down in 4 minutes", a man says

Once again Tony's body moves without her consent to the bowl and she was licking it up fast hoping to avoid the whip. But luck wasn't on her side because she didn't finish it. Two whip strikes hit her back and she falls down causing everyone to laugh at her pain.

"Get up we have another job for you", a solider says unchaining her

She follows trying to avoid any punishment. She was taken to a room that was bathed in blood.  
"You will clean this room", the solider says

"_What is this room Master?" _Tony asks

"Torture chamber", the solider replies

"_What is that smell Master?" _she asks

"That is faeces", the solider replies smirking

Tony throws up at that fact and the smell. The solider whips her back three times and making her cry out.

"You will clean that up", the solider orders and points at the bucket of water and a mop

Tony cleans the floor and she was allowed to stand up awkwardly with her chains to clean. But it was killing her muscles and back.

She was done it two hours and she was panting from the strain.

"_Can't do anymore Masters", _Tony gasps

"Do it", the solider says

"_I can't Masters. IT is in pain", _Tony gasps

"You don't know pain so you hadn't learnt your lesson. Come Experiment", the solider says taking her chain

She was pulled in the direction she now knew because of her photographic memory.

"_No, No, No master. IT will behave", _Tony begs as the familiar room comes into view

"IT's here again?" the Scientist asks

"Yes IT is still not knowing when to give in", the solider says

"Put the Experiment on the table", the Scientist says to the table with the straps

"_No, No…", _Tony starts but is throw on the table and strapped down

"We wouldn't do this is you Slave would behave", the Scientist says calmly

"_To much of this Master Scientist will kill me or make me insane", _Tony says trying to stall

"No. As the serums will not allow either. Now since this is your second time. You get the metal plate in your mouth with the bit so you are shocked inside your body too", the Scientist says showing the device

Tony pulls her jaw together tight she wasn't going to do this.  
The Scientist sighs, "Open ITS mouth forcefully IT knows better"

The soldiers force her jaw open and it snaps and causes her to scream. And she cries out as the new bit and mental device is forced into her mouth and is fitted.

"Bite on that", the Scientist orders

Tony whimpers and she puts her teeth on the device and the bit. It felt wrong in her mouth and it hurt a lot because of her broken jaw. She sees bigger headphones come towards her head.  
_"No please IT will be good Masters", _Tony begs, "_Please Experiment has learnt ITS lesson"_

"No. We have strict rules", the Scientist says and puts the handphones on securely

She felt more restraints go on her then before making her panic to their amusement.

"You wouldn't be going through this if you behaved", the Scientist says

"_Please don't do this Master Scientist. Please Slave begs you", _Tony begs tears already forming

"No. Now this will hurt more then this morning", the Scientist says

Tony whimpers at the thought.

"Three…two…one", the Scientist says

Tony was screaming on one. Her bloodcurdling screams echoing off the room. She was thrashing more violently then before. The pain was IN her mouth too as the device they put in there was shocking her violently inside her mouth. She was sobbing and crying hysterically in minutes and she begged. She felt herself soil herself.

"_Please…ple…ase…sto…p", _Tony begs brokenly

She doesn't hear a reply over her screaming. She didn't know how much time had passed and time didn't really have meaning in this room. It was a long time before the pain starts to fade. And Tony could hear her hiccuping hysterical sobs. Everything hurt. They took the bit and device out of her mouth and Tony screams as she feels the burn in her mouth and the broken jaw.

"There will be a burn there for some hours. I have the body shock at 9 and the mouth shock at 5. Consider yourself lucky Experiment", the Scientist says

The Scientist while she was sobbing injects something into her body. And plays around with her sore neck.  
"You have another permeant order now from the big boss. You are to eat all your food like a dog when you go against orders", the Scientist says and takes the restraints of off her and she falls to the floor gasping for air

But the air hurt her mouth. And she could now smell the burnt flesh in her mouth. She cries as they drag her through the halls.

"The Boss is not going to make you do more time day so your lucky", the solider says as he drags her

Tony was crying as she was dragged her body just hurt too much after one day. But she was covered in faeces and urine from when she couldn't keep her movements in during the torture.

The solider leads her back to her 'pen'. She sees different chains to what she had on before. She realised after they were connected they were heavier and the gap between them was smaller. They all weighted her down.

It was about 14 inches of gap between her hands. And only 9 inches with her feet. But there was a long chain connecting them in the middle. All the manacles where inches thick and weight she guested all up about 30Ilbs or more.

"_Why the change for Experiment Master?" _Tony whines wriggling in her chains

"Because you are being punished. Now there are bare mineral of medical supplies. And your dinner is here another punishment is you will eat dog food and water from a bowl like a dog from now on like the Scientist said", the solider says

"_Please Master IT needs pain relief", _Tony begs

"You will never get some", the soldier says

The other solider puts two dog bowls down. And leaves and locks the doors. Tony whines and whimpers at the restrictions with his hands and body with these new chains. He couldn't really reach his butt or put his hands up too much because of who heavy they where.

Tony's body gets down on her knees and starts licking up the dog food. Which was more disgusting then the lunch times food. But she was ordered to eat it. She cries as the food touching her burnt mouth. She was done after a while and she sobbed. She crawls to the shower and lets the water go over her whip marks as she screams at the touch. She manages to get the faecal matter and wee off her but she still doesn't feel clean. It was hard for her to clean herself and some bits of her body she had to just let the water do as her hands wouldn't go that far to clean herself.

She looks at her wrist and it was a digital display on her arm. It kept showing her vitals that were going up and down as she gets worked up.

The water again shuts off after ten minutes and she crawls out and sees herself in the mirror and she looked pathetic. Her body was trembling with the effort of staying up on her hands and knees. She crawls to her bed and curls up sobbing hysterically from the pain still all over her body. She manages to move her hands to grab the blanket but she could barely move them inches when she moved because they were so heavy and restrictive.

She curls up and hopes that darkness would take her quickly as she was in the most pain she had ever been in her life. And her stomach felt weird from the baby growing inside of her and the fluttering felt uncomfortable she cries in the dark in her misery not knowing what tomorrow would bring…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter .3.**

* * *

_3 Months Later…_

* * *

Tony had been miserable the last three months. The time seemed to slowed down these months. And the only reason she knew it had been three months is that the soldiers took great joy in telling her how long she had been here.

Each week she had been in excruciating pain. She had electric therapy every three or four days for the last few weeks. They took great pleasure in punishing her for even the slightest thing.

Also she had been feeling the baby inside of her grow even a millimetre and she felt every movement. It was extremely uncomfortable. Feeling the baby didn't make it feel real just yet. She still thought she was in a bad dream.

Tony had been in a retune the last few weeks. They woke her up at 5.00am and they gave her breakfast and then on Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays and Saturdays she had electric shock punishment for at least two or three hours. Other sessions happened too for an hour or more if she did the slightest thing wrong. So from 5.30am to 8.30am, she was in electric punishment. She waited on the HYDRA Agents a lot and she also pleasured them they took great joy in rapping her every night. Normally from 6pm to 9pm she would be rapped and ordered to please whoever wanted sex. The sick part is the collars and serums they injected into her the last few weeks made her eager for the next orgasm. She was addicted.

She had sadly gotten used to the 'pen'/ 'cell' she slept in. And she was also sadly used to the chains that were always on her wrists, ankles and neck. And they would remain on her forever. As they were bolted and fused to her bones.

Tony had also seen and spoken to the other slaves. They weren't treated as roughly as she was. And they didn't have collars on them. They had chains but not like her. She had asked Obadiah why and he just said, _'We want you to know your place in life Whore'_.

She hadn't had to pleasure Ross yet and she was hoping she wouldn't have too. Ross was someone she really didn't want to pleasure. But she knew it was futile he would claim her sometime.

Tony had developed powers and she had been compelled to tell the Scientists and Obadiah what they were. She was not just a Telepath but she had Telekinesis, she was also what they called a Technopath and Technomage. She could feel emotions. She knew when danger was near like a six sense. She could see Auras and bonds. She could control Shadows, Darkness and Electricity. She could make Illusions. She could understand and speak any language. She had Minor Elemental Control which included Air, Water, Earth, Fire, Sand, Dirt, Snow and Ice. They were trying to up her skills with that and were injecting her with serums to help that. She had a physical shied and a limited mental shield. She had Night Visiom. And her Telepathy skills had evolved and she could read minds now from a distance if she choice. But her Masters had given her a another permeant order she was not allowed to use her powers unless ordered too.

They had put on another 4 collars on her they were the Honour Collar, Honesty Collar, Craving Collar and Yearning Collar. Again these collars were bolted to her neck.

Tony had been having morning sickness horrible for the last three months. She had to clean up the mess every time she puked when she wasn't near a bucket or toilet. And the 'Punishment Officers' loved to whip her. Her back was covered in whip marks. That was there third favourite punishment for her the other two was of course Electric Shock Punishment and Rapping Her roughly. There fourth favourite punishment was boiling water thrown on her back.

Tony had woken up and had crawled to the toilet to throw up when she hears the door unlock. She whimpers as one of the regular guard comes in.  
"Come her experiment", he orders

"_Yes Master Guard", Tony thinks_

Like always Tony didn't have a choice her body moved without her consent. The Guard puts the leash on her and pulls her out of the pen. She was pulled through the familiar corridors of the base. She knew the base well by now sadly. She knew she was heading for the electric shock room. She has always terrified of that room.

She was once again strapped to the table a whimper escaped her and the Scientists just smirk at her.

"_Please Master Scientists IT will be good", Tony pleads_

She always begged before they did the punishment. But it never did any good.

"Open mouth experiment", the Scientist says

Tony whimpers and obeys. The familiar rubber bit was placed in her mouth and the headphones over her ears. In seconds she was under the therapy. She always screamed bloodcurdling screams and she was sure the scientists laughed at her. This time the shocks felt worse then before. She was sobbing hysterically once it was down. She barely realises she was pulled off the table and dragged along the corridors.

She barely realised she was now in the familiar examine and experiment room. She whines as they lift her onto the table and lock her in place.

"_Please no more", Tony whimper sobs, "IT can't take anymore"_

"You will be having a few things down now. We are doing a health check. You where on level 10 shock treatment for the first time today so we are going to make sure everything is in order", Doctor Turner says

Tony whimpers at the thought she had level 10 punishment. She didn't know how she would take level 12. The highest level. Her whole body ached at the moment.

She sees Obadiah and Ross walk in. Tony was coherent enough to realise this was no ordinary examine.

Tony watches as the Doctors injects different things into her blood she was never sure exactly what. But they always made her veins go on fire for about half an hour after they were done. She sees Doctor Smith arrive too and was preparing equipment.

"What is your name?" Doctor Turner asks Tony

"_Experiment or IT, or Slave, or Whore, or Bitch, or Slag, or Dog, or Slut, or Garbage, Or Trash", Tony whimpers promptly _

"Good, Good. Can you say Tony Stark?" Doctor Turner asks

_Tony whimpers, "T…No"_

Tony winces and cries internally as she realised she couldn't say her true name now.

"Can you say Ironman?" Doctor Turner asks

"_I…No Experiment can't", Tony whimpers promptly_

Tony lets out a tear at not being able to say her superhero name.

"Can you even say Tony Stark?" Doctor Turner asks

"_No Master Doctor IT can't", Tony whimpers at nod being able to say the name_

"Are you a him or her?" Doctor Turner asks

"…_Her", Tony chokes out_

"What do you call Mr Stane?" Doctor Turner asks

"_High Master", Tony whimpers_

She couldn't even say Stane's name or any other words she wanted to use.

"What do you call Secretary Ross?" Doctor Turner asks

"_High Master or Great Master", Tony whimpers _

Tony truly hated what she had to call him. But she couldn't now get any other words past her mental voice. She sees Ross and Stane smirk.

"What do you call the Avengers?" Doctor Turner asks

"_Masters and Mistress", Tony whimpers_

"Can you say their names?" Doctor Turner asks

"_IT can't Master Doctor. I can only say them with Master or Mistress in front of them", Tony whimpers_

Tony felt horrible she couldn't say their names. They had put this new order on her weeks ago and she had taken a lot to get it to stick. And now it did. She wanted to cry.

"Can you feeling the baby moving in your uterus?" Doctor Turner asks making notes

"_Yes Master Doctor", Tony replies_

"How uncomfortable are you at the moment in your abdomen? Out of ten", Doctor Turner asks  
_"5 Master Doctor", Tony replies_

Doctor Turner frowns writing something down.

"What are your symptoms of pregnancy at the moment?" Doctor Turner asks

"_Throwing up. Little bit tired. I need toilet more", Tony replies_

Doctor Turner frowns again but writes more down.

"Is IT healthy?" Obadiah asks

"IT is. Experiment's vitals are normal. We have injected the Enhanced Cravings Serum and IT now has 24 serums running through her veins. The healing serum works but leaves scars. The whip marks are clearly visible", Doctor Turner informs them

"I don't care about the scars. What about the serums?" Obadiah asks

"I recommend the Enhanced Pregnancy Serum we have created. It will make the Experiment more uncomfortable and painful as she said she is only a 5 in discomfort now", Doctor Turner says

"I agree", Doctor Smith says

Tony whimpers at the sound of that she didn't like that thought.  
"Give it the serum", Ross orders

"And the others we have developed", Obadiah says

"Of course sir", Doctor Turner says taking out a large syringe

Tony whimpers she hated all these injections. She didn't know what they did half the time. Tony could only watch as Doctor Turner injects the serum into her jugular she cries out at the fire in her veins.

"We have given IT Hope Suppression Serum, Faith Suppression Serum, Trust Serum, Fear of Superiour People Serum", Doctor Turner says, "We have given it over 40 serums, some will take a while to change the Experiment"  
"Now you what the Chorionic Villus test?" Doctor Smith asks

"Yes", Obadiah replies

"No local anaesthetic?" Doctor Smith asks

"No. IT has to feel it", Obadiah replies

Doctor Smith nods and Tony sees nurse rubbing her small baby bump down with alcohol. She didn't know what they were about to do. She sees the bigger syringe.

"_Master Doctor what are you doing to Experiment?" Tony asks_

"This will hurt", Doctor Smith says and inserts the needle

Tony cries out in pain. And she tries to move but couldn't. She saw the syringe was pulling fluid out of her abdomen. She had tears falling as it was being down. It was 20 minutes or so before Doctor Smith was done.

"Now we will do an Ultrasound as IT is three months along", Doctor Smith says, "The Chorionic Villus test will be down in a few days"

"Good. I want to know the sex of the baby", Obadiah says

"All right sir. We will have a good look this time. As long as the baby is in position we should get the gender", Doctor Smith says

Tony recognises an ultrasound machine. She watches as they put gel on her still sore stomach and she could see the screen this time. She sees something on the screen.

"This is the baby. It looks healthy. I will see if I can find the gender", Doctor Smith says and moves around

He looks closely at the scans and smiles.

"It is a boy. Congratulations", Doctor Smith says

"That is excellent news. The Experiment will get a little reward for that", Obadiah says smirking at Tony

"Oh what is this?" Doctor Smith asks frowning

"What?" Stane asks

"There are actually three babies all boys. The enhanced fertility serum must prevent single births", Doctor Smith says smiling

"That is great news", Stane says smirking at Tony

"Now this is the babies heart beat", Doctor Smith says and turns on the sound

Tony hears three fast heart beats. And she cries. This baby no babies were real. She was having three sons in this captivity. Her sons would be born in this toxic environment and she was afraid of that.

"What do you think?" Doctor Smith asks

"_IT's babies Master Doctor?" Tony asks unbelieving _

"Yes. And they are healthy. I will leave you be for now. Unless your vitals turn", Doctor Smith says packing away all his instruments

"Now before IT leaves the serum we gave her will work within a few hours. She will probably really feel any intrusion to her vaginal cavity more now", Doctor Turner informs them

"But it can be done?" Obadiah asks

"Of course it can with the healing serum in ITS body", Doctor Smith says

Tony whimpers she knew what was going to happen. Obadiah was going to 'reward' her. She was dragged off the table again. She whines in pain and she sees Obadiah take her neck chain and move her along.

"You will eat. Then I will show my pleasure today", Obadiah says to her

"_Yes High Master", Tony says promptly _

She was surprised that Obadiah gave her a treat for lunch. Some chocolate pudding, bread and biscuits. Once she was full Obadiah takes her to his room.

"Now I will show my please in you bitch", Obadiah says stroking her privates

Tony moans as the collars and everything takes over her body. She cries out at each intrusion to her vaginal cavity it hurt so much. But she craved it all the same. She was crying both in satisfaction and happiness when Stane was done hours later.

She felt so sick now and her stomach was turning. She was put back in her 'pen'.

"As other reward you have today off from work", Obadiah says linking her chain back to the hook

"_High Master is generous to Slut", Tony says_

"Remember that", Obadiah says slamming the door shut and bolting it

Tony begins to whimper now Stane was gone her discomfort was worse now. She knew the new serum she had in her was making everything worse. Even her breasts ached. She moves her chained hands to her stomach and felt the bump. She know knew with clarity she was actually having three babies. But the children would be endanger here. But she couldn't do anything about it. She was trapped. And so was her babies.

Tony wondered what her life had become. Todays test showed her she was truly changed. She couldn't even say her own name! She had to call everyone Masters or Mistress. Even if her team did rescue her it would never be the same. Those permeant orders were stuck in her brain. And the collars couldn't be removed.

She goes over to the mirror and looks at her soulmarks. Steve, Bucky, T'Challa, Sam, Stephen, Bruce, Phil, Thor and Loki they would never want her now. Neither would Natasha, Betty, James Howlett, Melinda, Hunter, Barbara, Nebula, Sif and Valkyrie. She was broken and chained to this life literally. She was mute besides the sounds she could make of whimpers, whines and moans. Tears fall down her eyes at the thought. What did it matter what they thought anyway she would never see them again anyway.

She curled up on her ratty mattress in misery. Her tears falling. She knew there was no way out of this. And this was just the being of her being a breeding machine. She knew as time went on it would get worse. She just didn't know how much it would be.

Fear and depression made her sob. She would never be free of HYDRA that she was certain off…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter .4. **

* * *

_Four Months Later…_

* * *

Tony cries out as the babies kick and move in her stomach again. She was now 7 months pregnant with triplets and she was in extreme pain. Every little bit of movement hurt. Every time she was on all fours her belly pulled down her back and it hurt bad. She was crying within a few movements on all fours. Her breasts hurt terribly as they were swollen with milk.

She had been reading the books on what to expect and she was not looking forward to any off it. She knew she would be doing this alone that is what her Masters had been telling her. She was petrified. She didn't know how she was even going to raise the triplets in captivity and with these chains on. These chains she had gotten used to them changing length depending on if she behaved. She was used to moving in them but they didn't help her move with the heavy weight they were.

Tony was right not clearing the floor of the rec-room for the HYDRA Agents. She was on her hands and knees cleaning the floor while her neck chain was contacted to a table. She could hear the TV on in the background. It had been so long since she had news of the outside world. Actually she didn't have any at all. Her Masters wanted her to feel disorientated from life.

As she washed the floor she hears the TV and she freezes as she hears the news report.

"_We are coming live from New York where a Press Conference is underway regards to missing Billion, Playboy, Philanthropist Tony Stark who has been missing for just over 7 months", a news reporter says_

Tony sees the screen changing to a lobby with what looked like the FBI where holding a conference.

"_We have been following leads on the missing billionaire and so fair we haven't got any concrete proof that any fail play has happened to the billionaire", a man says_

"_Do you think he was kidnapped?" a reporter asks_

"_No evidence has suggested that yet", the man says_

"_Have you got any leads on Tony Stark?" a reporter asks_

"_No. The trail has gone cold. We are in the process of determining if this will be a cold case", the man says_

"_Do you think Mr Stark disappeared by himself?" a reporter asks_

"_We assume so. The people we have talked too have told us Mr Stark had been depressed since the fight with the rest of the Avengers and the fact the Colonel Rhodes has joined the Rogue Avengers according to our sources", the man says_

"_What does CEO of Stark Industries have to say about this?" a reporter asks_

That is when Tony sees Pepper walk on stage. She had missed Pepper. Tears fall down her eyes at seeing her again.

"_Stark Industries is continuing to being run. And we will continue on too Mr Stark is found. As of this time we don't have any new information about Mr Stark nor has he contacted us. We are still holding out hope that Mr Stark will return weather he has disappeared on his own or with help", Pepper says_

Tony whimpers at hearing that. It sounded like they all thought she had disappeared because things got too tough. She lets tears fall at learning that.

"Look at the Dog cry", soldiers says laughing seeing her tears

Tony looks at the TV but they had changed channel. Suddenly she felt the whip on her back she cries out.

"Your not allowed TV Bitch you know this", the Officer says

"_Yes Master", Tony replies_

"Make sure you take out the trash you piece of garbage. Your garbage aren't you?" a solider torments her

"_Yes Garbage is garbage Masters", Tony replies_

"Do you miss those bastards?" a solider asks

"_Yes Master. IT does", Tony replies truthfully_

"They will never come for you. You are trash to them a whore. You are worth nothing and you will never be worth anything. Will you?" the solider asks

"_Trash will never be worth it", Tony repeats tears falling_

"You will be the bosses prisoner forever and your going to end up liking every minute of it", a solider tells her

"_I wouldn't be a prisoner forever. I will get out of here", Tony mutters to herself or that is what she thought_

"Bitch you are in for it now", the officer with the whip says

"_What did I do Master?" Tony asks confused_

"We heard you wanted to escape. So Boss Ross will be punishing you soon. Someone has gone to tell him", the officer says now back to work till he gets here and cracks the whip on her back

Tony whimpers thinking about what punishment they could give her. She had been losing control of her telepathy sometimes. But this is the first time it has gotten her into trouble.

She nervously continues working but she was worried. She whimpered as the babies moved in her stomach again. Obviously sensing her distress a bit.

"With me Dog", the Punishment Officer says after she had cleaned up

"_What about lunch?" Tony whines_

"No lunch as you have been bad", the Punishment Officer says starting to walk

Tony had gone many times without food. That was another one of there punishments. These punishments went in this order: Electric Shock Punishment with Mouth Plate, Electric Shock Punishment without Mouth Plate, Whipping, Boiling Water, Rapping, Beating, and Withholding Food. But also her chains shorten automatically and she automatically had to eat like a dog.

She sees the electric shock room. She whimpers at the room and she was already shaking in fear. She was chucked on the table again and the leather straps hold her down.

"Come back here again Experiment?" the Scientist asks

"_I didn't mean it Masters", Tony whimpers_

"What did IT do?" the Scientist asks the Officer

"IT was thinking of escaping", he replies

"That would warrant a major punishment", the Scientist says

"The boss has plans for after this is finished", the Officer says

"Good. This one still hasn't learnt", the Scientist says, "More fun for me. I enjoy this part"

Tony felt sick when she heard that. What kind of person liked torturing a person?

"Open mouth", the Scientist says showing the metal plate that would shock within her mouth.

The plate was attached to a rubber bit to cover her lips and hold the plate in place it was like a gag. They were improving it all the time.

"_Please no Masters", Tony begs_

"You will make your punishment worse", the Scientist warns

Tony opens her mouth already knowing this was going to be bad. The Scientist fits the plate in and locks the rubber guard around her gums and mouth like a gag. She was breathing heavily in panic now. She couldn't move her mouth with this thing in place. The headphones go on.

"_Please, please have mercy Masters", Tony begs_

"Three…two…one", the Scientist says

Tony begins screaming in pain. The pain was worse than before. She was letting out bloodcurdling thoughts. She thrashed and thrashed in the restraints. She was begging for them to stop it.

"_Pl…ea…se st…op I wil…l be go…od", Tony screams brokenly _

She may be in excoriating pain but she felt needles go into her arm. They did that a lot. She didn't know what stuff they injected into her.

"_Mas…ters st…op the pa..in pl…ea…se", Tony screams_

She doesn't know the time that passes but she felt like she couldn't breath. She couldn't dislodge the plate and bit/gag in her mouth but it would not budge.

It suddenly stops and she was sobbing hysterically and her projected thoughts words where scrambled by her pain.

"6 hours. Setting 11 on the body and setting 10 in the mouth. Her mouth inside would be burnt from the charge", the Scientist says taking of the gag/bit

Immediately you could smell burnt flesh. Tony felt her mouth was on fire. She heard what setting it was on and she couldn't imagine what 12/12 on both parts would be like.

She was now pulled to the torture room. She realises they are going to do something else to her.

"_What is going on Masters?" she hiccups out_

"More punishment so you will get those escaping thoughts out of your head", Ross says with a whip in his hand

Tony whimpers as her chains where connected to the ceiling and floor suspending her in air. She was facing the wall and her back was showing to the door and Ross.

"_What is going to happen High Master?" Tony whimpers scared_

"You will be getting you first full whipping", Ross replies

"_How many?" Tony asks fearfully _

"40", Ross replies

Tony whines she didn't know how she would be handle this.

"Scared?" Ross asks smirking

"_Trash is High Master", Tony says truthfully_

She couldn't lie which made for some embarrassing answers.

"Good", Ross smirks and flicks the whip

Her back arcs at the first one and she whimpers. As the whipping continues her whimpers turn into sobs and sobs into screams. She was once again begging for it too stop. But she knew Ross wouldn't she just hoped it would be over soon. The silent screams hurt her mouth.

Finally it was over and she was sobbing and her back was shredded. She was dropped to the ground for the ceiling.

"Will you stop the thoughts of escaping?" Ross asks enjoying seeing her in pain

"_Yes High Master. Garbage will stop", Tony sobs_

Tony was dragged back to her pen and her chains shortened.

"Eat this bitch. No excuses", the soldier says leaving a bowl of grey slush for her

Tony shakes she was in so much pain. She was dripping blood but her back already was healing but the pain would stay for hours and hours.

She cleans herself up shakenly and goes to the bowl. She moves to pick it up but can't. She realises that the Permeant Order to get as a dog when punished was activating. Tony whimpers this was going to hurt like hell.

She bent down and started licking it up and it was disgusting. But she was starving. The grey slop hurt her burnt mouth. Her back stretched as she bent down to lick the soup or whatever it was. And her stomach pulled her back down making it very painful.

She finishes it eventually and goes to clean herself. The short chains made that a very hard task. Once down with her ten minute shower she curls up on her bed. Weeping in pain. Tony curls up on the bed and prays for sleep to come…

* * *

_The next day…_

* * *

Tony didn't sleep much last night as the pain was bad. She cried most of the night and she knew she was a mess. She checked her back and it was healed but the pain was still there. Her mouth also still felt burnt.

She was given oatmeal for breakfast and was pained to find she still couldn't pick it up. So once again she licked it up.

When done a solider comes in and dragged her out and she recognised the way to the medbay. She was put on the metal slab again and clamped down. She cries out as her back hits the metal.

In comes Doctor Turner, Doctor Smith, and Stane. With some nurses.

"_What is going on Masters?" Tony asks nervously_

"Just tests to see how things are", Doctor Smith says calmly grabbing her chart

Tony was nervous she didn't know why though. Her six sense was going off.

"Open your mouth", Doctor Turner says as he was a normal Doctor.

Doctor Smith was her baby Doctor. Tony obeys and opens it with a wince.

"Can you make a sound?" Doctor Turner asks shinning a light into the mouth

Tony tries she does but nothing comes out now. She didn't know why. She normally couldn't get words out by normally just a 'Mmmm' sound.

"Good, Good. Now I want you to ready this sentence in your thoughts to me", Doctor Turner says showing her a long sentence

Tony tries but it was like her brain was muddled. She tries to read it but it looked a bit like gibberish and she could only get a few words out.

"Good, Good. Now Can you do this complicated math problem?" Doctor Turner asks

Tony tries and again she couldn't do it.

"_I can't. What is wrong with me Master Doctor?" Tony asks scared_

"Can you do this simple math problem?" Doctor Turner asks

Before Tony could try she feels pressure on her stomach and sees Doctor Smith doing his job. She whines at the pain he was causing.

"What is this math problem?" Doctor Turner asks firmly

Tony tries to figure it out. But it was like her brain won't work.

"_No I can't. Why?" Tony asks scared_

For some reason this makes Stane smirk.

"Now I want you to write these two sentences for me. I will unclamp your right hand", Doctor Turner says unlocking her right hand and showing him the sentences

Tony takes the pen and fumbles with it. But starts to try and concentre on writing a sentence. She didn't know how it was. As she was sure she finished as Doctor Turner takes back the paper. A nurse was starting an IV into her clamped left hand.

"Now do this test. You have an hour. While the drip works", Doctor Turner says handing her a test of 200 questions

Tony works over the questions they started easy then got difficult. She didn't know what was wrong but these questions where difficult to her. When they hadn't been before.

After the questions she was given a spelling test by a nurse and Tony hoped she got it right as there was over 100 words she was asked. When she was done writing them all down. The Nurse puts her wrist back in the clamps. The Nurse was taking her vitals now.

And now whatever was in the drip was starting to hurt her veins. Making them feel like she was on fire. She squirms at the pain and spasms going through her.  
"_What are you giving me Masters?" Tony asks _

"You don't need to now Experiment", the Nurse says

"Now Experiment some personal questions. What is your name?" Doctor Turner asks  
_"Bitch, Slut, Whore, Experiment, Garbage, Trash, Dog, Slag, IT", Tony replies wincing_

"What is your IQ?" Doctor Turner asks

Tony looks at him not knowing what he was going.

"_190 Master", Tony replies_

"What is your sexuality?" Doctor Turner asks

"_Bi", Tony replies_

"What do you call Mr Stane?" Doctor Turner asks

"_High Master", Tony whispers promptly _

"Do you have sexual cravings?" Doctor Turner asks

"_Yes", Tony says blushing deeply_

"Do you have sexual dreams?" Doctor Turner asks

"_Yes", Tony says blushing deeper_

"Do you think you will be rescued?" Doctor Turner asks

"_No", Tony says whimpering at the truth in her words_

"Do you believe your old teammates care for you?" Doctor Tuner asks

"_They don't care", Tony whimpers again at the truth she believes_

"Do you remember how to fly a plane or quinjet?" Doctor Turner asks

"_No", Tony says shocked at her answer as she could only answer truthfully_

"Can you remember how to drive a car?" Doctor Turner asks

"_No", Tony whimpers frightened _

"Good, Good", Doctor Turner says smirking

"Is everything according to plan?" Stane asks

"Yes. IT is in perfect condition that we wanted to make IT so she can't get anywhere", Doctor Turner asks confusing Tony

"Excellent. Now Whore do you want to know the results and what we are talking about?" Stane asks

"_Please tell me High Master, Master Doctor", Tony begs_

"First your voice box is completely destroyed and you will never be able to make a sound again", Doctor Turner tells her

Tony guessed that. But it was bad to hear confirmation.

"How do you think the reading test went?" Doctor Turner asks

"_Good?" Tony asks _

"No it was not good. What about the Math test?" Doctor Turner asks

"_Good", Tony replies_

"Again you didn't you actually failed all the tests", Doctor Turner says smirking in triumph

"_How I got a IQ of 190", Tony asks confused_

"You mean you did", Stane smirks

"_What did you do High Master?" Tony asks fearful_

"We have given you Bad Dyslexia serum meaning you can't really read. Bad Dyscalculia Serum meaning you can't do complicated math. We have given you Slight Acalculia Serum meaning you have trouble with simple math. We have given you Bad Dysgraphia Serum meaning you can't write well", Doctor Turner replies

Tony was horrified. She wondered what they could gain out of this.

"_Why?" Tony asks_

"So you can't escape and can't get a message out", Doctor Turner replies, "What to know your IQ?"

"_Yes", Tony whispers_

"Your IQ was 190 and is now 145", Doctor Turner replies

"_Why do this too me Masters?" Tony sobs at hearing that_

They had destroyed the last parts of her own life.

"Because you are now depended on someone. This will prevent you from escaping", Stane smirks

Doctor Turner explains in detail about the test results and Tony was horrified.

Tony sobs as she thinks about all the information she was given. She had failed every test that was given. They had ruined her. They had now totally ruined her life.

What was she going to do now?...

* * *

_Wakanda…_

* * *

"How long has Tony been missing?" Steve demands from T'Challa

"7 months", T'Challa admits

"And nobody has seen him?" Rhodey asks worried

"Now. It is like he has vanished", T'Challa tells them

"Are there any leads?" Natasha asks

"None. All trails are cold. The FBI is marking this now as a cold case", T'Challa says with regret

"They can't do that!" Steve snarls

"They have. Because there is no evidence of foul play and he has not been spotted", T'Challa replies

"Why weren't we notified?" Clint asks

Clint felt guilty since after the RAFT. Now he might not get a chance to apologies to Tony.

"It was kept top secret. The FBI, CIA, DOD, Homeland Security have all looked and no sign of him. The press conference was there last move", T'Challa says softly

"How dare you not tell us?! He is my soulmate", Steve growls

"He is mine too. Alone with you Bucky, Sam, and Natasha. Along with the missing Thor, Loki, Sif and Bruce. The unknown Nebula and Valkyrie and Miss Ross", T'Challa informs them

"We are worried", Sam admits

"So am I. I am going to push your pardons through. So we can find him", T'Challa replies

"How long will that take?" Wanda asks

"Hopefully no more then a few months", T'Challa admits

"He could be dead by then!" Bucky exclaims

"We will just have to pray he is strong", T'Challa replies

"I will take to contacts maybe one of them has information", Natasha says grabbing a phone

"I will put in a few calls too", Clint says picking up his phone

"We need to try and track Tony without being scene. Lets bring him home", Steve says firmly

* * *

**Author's Note; What do you think? Please review:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merry Christmas**

**and have**

**a Happy New Year**

* * *

**Chapter .5.**

* * *

_3-4 Months after last Chapter…_

* * *

Tony was tired she was ten months pregnant and she was in extreme pain. Her stomach always dragged on the floor when she crawled around. Her stomach was huge from the triplets and it was excruciating pain from every movement. Her back arched and felt it was going to crack.

She knew she was due soon as Doctor Smith checked her and said she was ten months ad was due any day. He had checked her lower area which made her squirm with desire. But she wasn't allowed sex till after the babies where born now as she was far along.

Today was one of her bad days as she felt more pain in her lower area. She looked down and saw was blood on the floor. She panicked.

"_Help Masters!" Tony cries_

The doors open and Doctor Smith comes in. He asked her questions and smiled.

"Your in labour. I will only interfere if your in danger", Doctor Smith says leaving

Tony was afraid now she knew she was in labour this was her nightmare. She read the books they gave her. It had taken her ages to read them with her now dyslexia. But all the information had made her afraid.

She was starting to feel more pain. She began with small cries as the contractions hit. She was able to time them. They were about ten minutes apart. She couldn't walk to make her labour come faster she had to crawl.

As the hours past she began to scream as the contractions started to become unbearable. She was sobbing as more hours past and her bloodcurdling screams echoed across her cell. She was panting and moaning in exhaustion. She felt like she was being ripped apart or split in two. She saw her waters break and hoped the labour was coming to an end as she leaned against the wall.

"_Please make it stop Masters", Tony screamed as contractions came 30 seconds apart _

Her screams were hoarse by the time felt the need to push. She read about all things she would go through in labour and knew it was time. She pushed and pushed. She was exhausted but couldn't pass out because of the collars.

She gave one last push before she heard a cry. She pants and looks down on her little boy who was screaming his lungs out.

"_James Jarvis", Tony pants_

The second son comes not long later. By this time she was spent. All she wanted to do was collapse but there was another baby in her that needed to be birthed. She wanted to meet all her babies.

"_Harold Stephen", Tony pants_

The third and last son comes minutes later.

"_Arthur Clint", Tony pants collapsing_

Tony crawls to her babies and cleans they with towels. They looked perfect to her. And they looked healthy which was good for them and for her. She would be punished if they weren't healthy.

The doors open and Doctor Smith comes in with Stane.

"Good work Experiment. Now we better see to a few things", Stane says as Doctor Smith cut the cords

"_Please let me hold my babies High Master", she begged_

"Not yet. My Stanley and the others must be health checked. And you have some changes happening", Stane says smirking

Tony cried out as she was pulled from her cell and newborn babies. She was taken to the Experiment room and slammed and clamped to the table. As Doctors and Scientists surround her. She was dripping blood from the birth. She was trembling from what she had just gone through.

She saw them inject things into her arm like they always did. And Doctor Smith was playing with her insides as she screamed and begged him to stop. It hurt so much. Doctor Smith just smirked at her and continued.

Stane came back in after Tony went through hours of tests.

"So?" Stane asks

"The Experiment was pregnant for 11 months. And went through 96 hours of labour. So roughly four days. She did what was expected. The serums won't let her let her get pregnant for 2 months. Her blood count is fine. There is no damage to her sexual organs", Doctor Smith says

"We have injected her with enhanced motherly instincts and the light sleeping serum and gave the permanent order that she has to call her children Master or Mistress with there name. IT sleeping time has been fixed to 4 to 5 hours", Doctor Turner reports

"Good, Good my sons is healthy named Stanley, Pavel and Elijah. Now the Experiment will take care of him. And changes have been made", Stane informs a weak Tony, "With me Bitch"

Tony was pulled along she ached all over she was tired. She was still dripping with blood from the birth. She saw her 'pen' had changed and a low lying crib was in her cramped cell. Her newborn sons in it. Packets of diapers were on the side with a table and a bin.

"Your in charge of caring for our sons. Only when you are serving others will you get a break. A tub is at the side to bath them. The only hot water you will get is for them. Diapers and everything are here. Your in charge off cleaning up the mess once a day you take out the trash. You gave some clothes for them", Stane informs her

"_What about the chains High Master?" Tony asks holding up her chained hands_

"They are permanent and will never be removed. My sons name is Stanley Obadiah Stane, Pavel Abraham and Elijah Ari Stane. Do you understand?" Stane asks

"_Yes High Master", Tony whimpers_

"Good. You have a day off. Not a day more. But clean up this pen!", Stane says hooking her chains up and leaving

Tony looks at her sons as she moves closer. They were adorable she thought and tears fall down her face. She had to manoeuvre her chains so she could pick up one of her crying sons. She didn't know what he wanted so she was going to try to feed him. It was difficult to put her son to her breasts but she managed she cried out as she felt the movement of milk from her breasts. She squirmed and whimpered at the feeling. It was painful as her son feed from her. She looked at each son James had her brown eyes and so did Harold and Arthur had Stane's eyes. She couldn't tell who they would look like more in time.

Tears fall as she feeds her sons the pain in her breasts made her cry. She burped them. Even though she was tired she knew it wasn't time to sleep yet so she washed her babies and changed their diapers but it was difficult with the manacles on her to do all this but she knew she had to get used to it. Before gently putting them in the crib and singing to them in their minds. She watched as their eyes closed and they fell asleep.

"_Your my greatest gift from here my babies. I Mumma loves you. Your mumma's only light in this place", _Tony thinks to them

Even though herself was so tired and her whole body ached. She then washed herself getting all the blood, liquid and swear off herself. As much she could with the time she had.

The guards bring in food and she finds out it is her dinner. She was relieved she could use her hands to eat.

After eating she started scrubbing the floor and cleaning all the blood and liquid of her floor. It took a while and she was even more exhausted then before.

Then the babies begin to cry. It took her 15 minutes to figure out what they wanted. She feed the babies again and whimpered at them pulling at her nipples.

After she had took care of the babies she crawled onto her mattress to fall asleep after being up for more then four days.

She was woken with a bang as the door to her pen banged open she was now aware of the babies crying.

"Look after the babies Experiment because after which you are in trouble", the solider says lying a bowl of food on the ground before leaving

Tony moves to her babies and starts to feed them whimpering at the feeling of milk flowing through her breasts. She was also squirming in discomfort she felt uncomfortable in her lower region. She felt _frustrated. _To her horror she realised she WANTED sex. Even though it hadn't been long since she had given birth. She hadn't had sex in weeks and now she desperately wanted some.

Tony moves to the bowl and eats what was given to her. After she was done she looks at her babies she could see herself in them. She didn't want this life for them though. She didn't want them growing up in HYDRA.

When she looked after the babies the punishment officer came in and dragged her away to the electric shock room.

"_Please no I just gave birth. I want to be with my babies", Tony begs_

"You didn't look after your babies quick enough", the officer says throwing her onto the table and clamping her down

Once again within 5 minutes she was screaming and thrashing. The punishment hurt more because she had just given birth and her body was still very sore and damaged from doing that.

She was dragged sobbing to do her chores but got breaks only to feed and change her babies before leaving them with another slave.

She didn't want to leave her newborns but she was made too. She just hoped she could spend more time with them. As they were her light in this hellhole. And probably the only light she would ever have…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Updated: 27th of January 2020**

* * *

**Chapter .6.**

* * *

Tony loved her little ones. She had gotten some time alone with them. They bought her happiness in this hell. She realised all those months of pain from the pregnancy and the labour was worth it to hold her three little miracles. Even though she had to continue with HYDRA's shock punishments only a day after the triplets were born.

She had also been probed a lot up her vaginal cavity she didn't know what the Doctors where looking for but it hurt every time they did.

It had been three weeks since she gave birth and she was still getting use to being a mother. It was still weird to think about, and she hadn't gotten used to the triplets feeding off her yet. Her breasts ache all the time. And the only relief she got was feeding the triplets and of course the happiness they bought.

Now she had been getting cramps in her stomach, lower back and legs. She didn't know what was wrong with her she didn't remember getting hurt in those areas.

Soon Doctor Smith comes in to check on the triplets.

"_Master Doctor Smith I am having weird symptoms...", Tony explains to him_

He smirks and leaves before coming back with a box and a book.

"You will be having your first period soon. This book will explain and these are tampons you have to use. You have a 65th Permanent Order you must clean up any mess you make with your period. Your 66th Permanent Order is that you must put the tampons or any other care protect for your period in you yourself", Doctor Smith says putting the items done and leaving

Tony was terrified she didn't know anything about having a period. She was never meant to be a woman. She shakily picks up the book and reads with difficult as she couldn't really read anymore and was terrified by the symptoms and where she would have to put the tampons.

Tony was lost in thought when her children cry out to her she didn't know how long she was stuck in her thoughts. She moves over to the babies to settle them when she sees blood on the floor. She pales and realises this is it and she had made a mess on her floor.

After settling her babies down she shakily picked up the packet and starts trying to figure out what to do by trying to read the instructions. It takes her an hour to figure it out and she cries out when she inserts it. She lets tears fall when she has it in place. This didn't feel good.

Suddenly her door was slammed open and the 'Punishment Officer comes in'.

"You have made a mess. You are going to be punished", he says

_"This is my first time Master", Tony begs as she was dragged out_

"Doesn't matter", the officer says

She sees soldiers laughing at her because they could see what she had going on in her body at the moment.

She was once again strapped to the punishment table and strapped down. She whines as she was asked to open her mouth for the rubber bit.

"_Please I am already in pain", Tony begs_

"That is natural but you still need punishment", the Scientist says, "open up"

Tony goes even though she didn't want too.

"Bite down you know the drill", the Scientist says

Tony nods biting down even though her heart was pounding. Soon she was screaming as electricity was flooding through her body. She thrashes with pain. She was lucky they didn't put the mouth piece in today.

Once 5 hours were up she was given the usually duties to door. And everyone enjoyed making fun of her as she let her hormones realise tears. She just wanted this 'period' to be over...

* * *

Tony's first period was over and it had been humiliating and had caused her sleep lose because of the cramping. But Tony hadn't slept much either because James had been fussy for a few days. Arthur and Harold had been good. But James is worrying her. The triplets were a month old. She felt James's head and felt his temperature. He was hot.

"_Help Master Stanley is sick!" Tony yells out_

Minutes later the doors open and the guards come in with doctors who pick up the babies and rush out she was dragged to the medbay. Where she watches for news. Stane had arrived and he looked livid. Her senses told her she would be blamed for this.

Tony was scared when they told her James was sick with colic. She didn't know how that happened but Stane looked furious. He had been talking to the Scientists and Doctors and she had a bad feeling.

"Take IT for punishment", Stane snarls

Tony whimpers at the look and as she was dragged to the electric shock room. She was roughly put on the table and strapped down.

She saw all the Scientists smirking.

"_Please don't", Tony begs_

"Open mouth to have plate in", the Scientist orders

"_Please Master Scientist don't", Tony begs_

"Open now Experiment", the Scientist orders

Tony whimpers and does and the plate and bit goes in her mouth and is locked in place.

"Shut mouth", the Scientist orders

Tony closes her mouth her breathing coming fast knowing what is coming. She always panicked. They enjoyed tormenting her.

"Now Experiment you are being punished because you broke a major rule. So you will be punished on maximum on the body and mouth chargers", the Scientist says

Tony starts to beg she had never been punished at High before. She was terrified.

"_Please, please no Master Scientist it wasn't my fault", Tony begs_

"Yes it was. This won't be your only punishment but this is a start", the Scientist says and puts the headphones on

"_Please, No", Tony begs_

"Three, two, one", The Scientist says

The electricity the goes into her body causes her to let out bloodcurdling screams immediately and thrashing more then before. Her mouth and body felt like it had been dipped in acid. She begged and screamed but the pain doesn't stop she doesn't know how much time passes because the pain was the worse she ever felt that included childbirth.

Finally it stops and she was hysterical and she knew she had defecated on herself. She felt the metal bit in her mouth being removed and she smelt the burnt flesh. She was crying so hard as she was thrown on the ground then pulled along the ground to the Experimentation room. She was put on the table and clamped down hard and her head was made immobile.

"_What are you going to do?" Tony asks sobbing_

"We find you need a more effective punishment shock for basic commands. As I don't think the last 22 hours of shock punishment is good enough", Stane says coldly

"We are going to put wires in your mouth to shock you like we always to with major punishments this will be like your collar. We are bolting the wires into your jaw. This we be dental work involved. We are also putting a nanotech gag into your lips to activate when you need to be punished", the Doctor says

Tony whimpers at seeing all the tools and the thick wires. The tools nearly looked medieval.

"_Please no. Experiment will be good", Tony begs_

"Not good enough", Stane says smirking coldly

"_Will IT be put to sleep?" Tony asks_

"No. You don't deserve the luxury", Stane smirks

"_Please no, Please, please no", Tony begs_

"Open mouth", the Doctor says

Tony refuses she was so scared.

"Get the spreader. And open ITS mouth. I want it right so IT can't move ITS jaw", the Doctor says

A man opens her mouth a bit roughly and a metal spreader is put in. That was when a Doctor starts cranking the spreader opening her mouth wide. She cries out at how far they stretch it.

"That is perfect. Now I will choose the best teeth to remove", the Doctor says using tools to go into her mouth and expect the teeth

Tony whimpers she was terrified about what was going to happen. She didn't know what they meant earlier. But she heard them say teeth removal.

"Ok I found the four top teeth and four bottom teeth. We can start to pull them. Nurse be ready with the suction to get rid of the blood", the Doctor orders

"_Please Master Doctor don't do this", Tony begs as her heart speeds up_

"Let's begin", the Doctor says ignoring Tony and puts pliers in her mouth.

Tony feels him take hold of a tooth and the pulls and she screams and tries to move but she was totally immobile. She screamed, cried and begged as eight teeth were removed. She choked on the blood.

"Ok now we need to put in eight pinned metal teeth fused to her jaw bone and hook them to the wires", the Doctor says

Tony screamed as the doctor drilled into her jaw. She was crying trying to move the spreader from her mouth but couldn't budge it. Her bloodcurdling screams didn't bother the doctors and nurses as they worked talking about what she be going on. It always hurt as her mouth was burnt from the punishment earlier. The noises of the drill and the smell of burning flesh made her sick. She continued to beg but soon she couldn't be understood she was so distressed.

She really wished she could pass out but that was not in her ability because of the collars. She could feel the fingers and tools in her mouth and she was praying they finished soon. She felt something at the back of her throat that made her choke and gasp for air.

"That attaches to the punishment collar on her neck. That is where it will get its power", the Doctor tells the nurse

Tony felt something being bolted at the back of her throat causes her to choke and scream as the pain from it was so intense.

"Now the nanotech gag will be injected into ITS lips", the Doctor says showing a big syringe

"_Please no Master Doctor", Tony sobs_

But she was ignored and cried out as the needles was plunged into her lips one in the bottom and another in the top she felt something spread through them.

Finally they finish and Tony sobs in relief. The wires in her mouth felt weird.

"How did it go?" Stane asks

"All Done", the Doctor says

"Will IT be able to eat?" Stane asks

"Experiment can. The wires will not interfere or will the flat bolt at the back of Experiments mouth", the Doctor confirms

"Let's show IT her mouth then test it", Stane orders

The nurse holds out a mirror and Tony cringe seeing inside her mouth. Four front teeth had been removed two top, two bottom. Four teeth at the back were removed two top and two bottom. They were connected to metal teeth and wires run along the top of her mouth. And down under up tongue.

"_What will they do to Experiment?" Tony whimpers_

"They will punish you like your collar. But can run electrical current longer if needed. Now take the spreader out and test it", Stane orders

The spreader is removed her mouth closed and suddenly she felt electrical shocks run along her mouth. She cries out in pain. It was not as bad at earlier but she knew it would probably do worse.

"Try the gag", Stane says

Tony felt her mouth being covered and shut tight she tried to move her lips but she couldn't. She couldn't even breath out her mouth.

"_Please remove it Masters", she begs_

"It can't be removed", the Doctor says

"Good. It wouldn't be able to be removed?" Stane asks the Doctor

"No we made sure of that", the Doctor says

"Test the level 11 out of 12 in the mouth bit. See if it holds charge for 5 hours", Stane smirks

"_No please I will be good", Tony begs not wanting more pain in her mouth_

"No lessons need to be painful", Stane says, "Do it"

Suddenly Tony was screaming again as the new metal wires fire electricity into her mouth. She thrashed on the table. Pleading with them to stop. But it was not good no one ever helped her. She was once again hysterical when the punishment was over. The gag had retracted and she could breath through her mouth again.

"It held charge for 6 hours it will probably do more", the Doctor says to Stane

"Good. IT will have to Learnt but I doubt she will go a couple of days without being shocked in the mouth", Stane says

Tony whines and cries out as she was released from the table and punished roughly on the floor. Her whole body was shaking and was hurting. She just wanted to sleep now.

"Now let's do the last part of the Whores punishment", Stane says

Tony's head shapes up hearing that.

"_Where are we going High Master?" Tony whispers as she was pulled along._

"You have one last punishment. I want you to learn this must not happen again", Stane growls, "Ross is going to help"

Tony realises it is the torture room where she had cleaned up a few times.

"_What are you going to do to me High Master?" Tony asks _

As the chains where attached and she was laying on her stomach.

"You are getting 70 lashes. 40 from me and 30 from Ross", Stane explains as he was handed the whip

Tony's eyes widen at that. She already had enough lashes but only one or two at a time never this many.

"_Please no High Master", Tony begs desperately _

"Maybe you will think twice before you let one of my children sick", Stane says flicking the whip

Tony cries out and her back arches as the whip falls again and again on her unprotected back. She screams as each hit did damage.

"_Please I will do better High Masters", she begs as the whip comes down_

"No this is a lesson you need to learn", Ross says taking over

Tony was barely conscious by the end her back was shredded. She was tired and distort from all the torture the last two days. She was hysterically sobbing.

"Stanley is fine and is back in your pen with the other two", Stane says to the distort woman

She was thrown into her pen with the chains at maximum punishment. She was crying hysterically. She was dripping with blood but it wouldn't last it would heal fast but the pain would remain for hours.

What had she down to deserve this? This had been the worse torture session yet. And now they had a new way to punish her from the inside.

She crawls over to the mirror and sees the metal in her mouth through her tears. She could see where it was placed it wouldn't interfere with her eating. All the foreign metal was uncomfortable and strange and it all still hurt.

Tony saw her body and saw the damage and that she was shaking uncontrollably. She had, had electric punishment for 22 hours. 4 hours of the mouth surgery. 6 hours of Electrical Torture in her mouth. And had 70 lashes. She cried she wanted out of here with her boys. She wanted her friends. And especially she wanted her soulmates. But she knew that would never be...

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**


End file.
